zarkovserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Phanpy House
Hello, everyone. I am TheShinyMudkip. I've been dealing with this odd recurring dream lately. I have had it four times, so for the sake of time. I will keep it all constricted to my latest dream (Night of 4/5/2013) with brief mentions of changes in different dreams beforehand. I am not sure if I have read it elsewhere and it's influencing my mind. For the sake of one thing that has never changed in the dream, I will call it "Phanpy House," from this point on. Bare with me. This is not a scary story, it is merely odd and I have thought of it weirdly since the first time I had this dream. Every dream, it has started at sunset. I am always on a sidewalk across the street from this house. The house has brown siding, and a dark reddish-brown shingled roof. It has a porch, but it is open without windows. Windows can be seen on the bottom area of the house. In my first dream, I had an odd friend I had never met before. He had dark red, dyed, hair. We were quite close, but I have no other reccollection of him. The second two dreams I was alone. In the fourth, I had two people with me. These people looked like their skins on Minecraft, in which I had conversed with them for almost a year now, but they were more human than before. Erfel wore a white hoodie, with black hair and blue eyes. He was white, and had jeans. Charis had a reddish-brown hair, with a red vest and I believe white undershirt. She also had brown pants on. I will refer to them as Erfel (Male, 14) and Charis (Female, 18) I am thirteen, and have not been able to see myself, or what I am wearing. I am 13, and was the shortest person there. I am about 5' even, Erfel was about 5'4, and Charis was almost 5'9 from what I had seen. We walked across the street and into the house. There was no power, but the light in the room was provided from the windows. Sunbeams illuminated large amounts of dust floating through the air. On the floor was a large red floor rug, and to the right directly entering was a red Laz-e-boy chair. In the first two dreams, that was all that was in the first room. The second two had a desk with a phone on it. There was something significant about that phone I will get to later. Erfel pointed out the phone this time, I picked it up reluctantly because of the third dream. The third dream, later the phone had let off a siren nearly as loud as a gunshot through the house, waking me up at 3 in the morning with a startling knowledge of the dream. The fourth time, was different. The bottom floor had two rooms. They were connected at the end of the room, in the right wall, by an archway, no door. In that archway, was a tripwire. Inside the second room, I could look in and see an episode of Pokemon (I don't know why.) going on, the scene on the TV was of Phanpy, the pokemon, in the anime. Hitting the tripwire would turn off the TV, and I would immediately wake up. (The cause of waking up in the first two dreams was this, I was a dumbass and hit it twice. Sorry) Walking over to the room, I almost hit the tripwire, again, like a dumbass. Charis had pulled me aside and instead pointed it out and we walked over it. The TV showed the scene of Phanpy over and over again. That was all that was in the room. It was in the back left of the room (Note, this room is now reversed of the first one. So it was now near the front of the house, towards the left side of this room. I hope you are still with me.) Upon leaving the tripwire, the TV kept playing that one scene over and over again with no sound. We made little of it and turned to the right to see a staircase leading upstairs. ErfEl, leading us, went upstairs. I followed and Charis was behind me. Getting to the top was a hallway. ErfEl went into the first room to the right of this hallway. We followed. It was a dark blue color, even more dusty than downstairs. The bed was blue, the walls were a dark blue, any furnature was a dark, dusty blue. It all melded into just one big blur of blue. There was little room. Charis sat on the bed while ErfEl tried to get reception with his phone, failing, he asked me to use the one I had picked up, I had refused at first because I knew it would release the siren that would wake me up. He made me take it out just to try finding reception. (Note, this was like an iphone, but with no apps.) I went to look for reception, when, speak of the devil, the siren started going off. This shows me two things that wake me up in this dream. Triggering the tripwire, And the phone siren. The room was small, with nearly no floor space. Covering our ears, the room slowly faded until I woke up on the morning of 4/6/2013. And that, is Phanpy House.